A Lovely Melody
by sasuke140
Summary: She was a business man's daughter, he was the nephew of her father's rival, he was the love struck cousin, she was the jealous girlfriend. Well aren't they a lovely bunch ? Nejiten,Sasuten,Naruhina, and slight Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing her eyes the girl felt a sudden rush of cool air, was there a draft ?

"Its about time you woke up." Looking up she saw her smirking cousin already dressed in their school uniform.

"You jerk why didn't you wake me up," she demanded taking off her pajama shirt having no problem with him seeing her undress.

"I did if you take a look at your cloths, your a pretty hard sleeper," he motioned towards her soaking pi's on the floor. "Your such a prick," she screened from her walk-in closet slipping on her skirt and shaking her head through her sweater that went over her white button up.

"Haha, good luck Tenten, Uncle Obito is waiting, try not to be late," he chuckled. "Growling she forced her feet into her combat boots, brushed her teeth at amazing speed, grabbed her messenger bag, then rushed out the door.

Stomping down the steps she sprinted into the kitchen eyes darting from spot to spot for something quick and edible. Only to see her younger cousin and father enjoying waffles and fruit salad, at 5:40 am.

Which meant she had 20 minutes to to actually get up for school. "Morning Ten your up early" her father greeted shoving the last of his breakfast into his mouth before putting his plate into the sink.

"Really, i never noticed," she sarcastically growled forking a piece pineapple. "Thats my girl, be nice to Sasuke alright, I asked him to drive you to school." "B-but dad i can drive, i have a car and everything, whats the big deal ?"

"Remember that ticket you got for running that light, just because i paid for it doesn't mean your off the hook, he's driving you for a week." Receiving a pat on the head she groaned slamming her head on the table.

Walking toward the front door he stopped at the picture of his late wife. "Rin, our little girl is growing up fast, i know you'd be proud," kissing the picture of his late wife he straightened his tie and left the house er mansion.

"You okay Tenten," Sasuke asked grinning. "Lets get going you bastard," she grunted grabbing her bag and slamming the front door behind her.

_**~XXXXXXXXXX~**_

"Hey Tenten do you mind if i practice singing, we've got at test today." "Knock yourself out, why are we even going to this horrid school. Last i checked we're already in the music industry, and when that dies out we take over father's and Uncle Fugaku's company."

Chuckling at the brunettes forwardness and attitude he shook his head.

Live while you can Tenten, we can't enjoy this life forever."

**Heyyyyy, hope you guys enjoy this story like love over time, i will try my best on the longer chapters. But not this one, it was an intro -**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightly swaying her hips the female stopped singing the song she and Sasuke would be preforming at the school's welcome back ceremony. Although she had practiced the routine millions of times she was pooped, especially after escaping her cousin's fan club earlier. Sighing she took a seat in the middle of the classroom before hearing a round of applause. "Dang, bravo, you really are related to teme." Furiously blushing she looked up to see a majority of the class, a few juniors, and a former friend of hers."N-naruto, what are you doing, your not a senior." Chuckling he made his way to the girl and ruffled her hair. "Why aren't you wearing your normal buns, and due to the sudden multiplication of juniors most of us got to move up a grade level if we're talented enough." "Awww, your event more of an eyesore than duck-butt. Grinning at the familiar nick-name he planted himself in the chair next to hers. "Ha, love you too Tenny." Before she could retort a tall figure stood over the blond. "Your in my seat, I advise you to move." Frowning he drowsily turned his head. "I don't wanna, so buzz off." Scoffing at his rudeness the man grabbed Naruto by his sweater. "I'm not going to repeat myself." Before he could respond the female Uchiha decided to jump in. "Lay off Hyuga, I told him to sit here." Narrowing his eyes he let go then moved to the seat on her right mumbling something about Uchihas and Uzumakis. "Hn, what are you doing talking to a pathetic junior like him, and where are your buns?" "Who are you my father, I can talk to anyone I want thank you very much," she mocked before patting her head. Blinking she stood up and tugged on her brown locks, sure enough they weren't in there normal up-do. Realizing she had spent a quarter of the day without even knowing her hair's state made her eye twitch uncontrollably. "Oi, are you kidding me, I said the like five seconds ago!" "Idiot, of course she didn't pay you any attention, everything you say makes even the person listening seem dumb." The boy became hot not being able to think of a good reply, luckily their teacher with gravity defying hair walked in 30 minutes late, and thats what they considered early in his case."Sup class, I'm sure you all remember me from sophomore year, but apparently the school board believes I'm a bad example, so I'm stuck with you all." Cheers could be hear around the room, Kakashi wasn't much of a teacher, but he was beyond better than their last rainbow worshiping sensei. Knowing that they believed the "Green Beast" of the school would no longer lecture them made him inwardly shake his head. "However, he will now be your dance class choreographer. " Seconds after the sad truth was revealed the class went into a depression besides the newbies, and the youthful man's pupal Rock Lee. "Alright do what you please, I've got reading to catch up on."

After 15 minutes of a non planned free period Tenten waited at her locker for her young friend, although she wished he'd hurry up. The universe hated her enough that they made sure she had Sakura Haruno as a locker neighbor. So Naruto had better been through hell back before she would not kill him for getting her into this mess, for kami's sake the girl had already committed mental suicide 5 times in the minute she stood there. "Um Ten are you even paying attention, well if you weren't I said that you should let me preform Troublemaker with Sasu-kun tonight, after all I am his girlfriend," she giggled while adding on another layer of lip gloss. "First off don't act like we're friends Haruno, everyone knows you don't like me, and I can't say I'm fond of you either. Second Sasuke and I always preform together, so your crappy relationship with him isn't going to change that." Huffing she stomped away with her designer boots violently clicking from behind. "Hehe, sorry I took so long Tenny, I had to drop Hinata off at the nurse, her face was really red when I said Hi, then she fainted, so she must have a fever." Man Naruto really did prove all stereo types against blonds right, how could someone not figure out that the Hyuga had feelings for the knuckle head? Waving it off she lead him to the fourth year's drama room.

"Okay welcome to drama for all you new students, I am Asuma the drama teacher, I'm extremely serious about my work, and if you see your dance choreographer or Kakashi flirting with the music instructor please inform me at once, any questions ?" A new students named Haru from Tyoko shyly raised his hand. "Why are you smoking inside the school ?" Chuckling at the often asked question he took a seat in hid swivel chair. "Why aren't you smoking?" Blushing out of embarrassment the blue eyed boy decided to keep his mouth shut. Knowing that no more would be said he moved on then began to explain the rules of his drama classroom, what was expected, and the task they would preform."Now that i've introduced myself I believe you all should do the same, seniors I would hope you all will give the newbies an ounce of the talent you have." Grabbing a rose from the vase on his desk he slowly paced looking at each and every student. Stopping at a chair he smirked. Seeing the child glare at him for the flower handed to him made him have to refrain from bursting into a fit of laugher. The brunette stood, making Asuma step back. This would be quite a show.

"

Standing up Neji stopped glaring and changed his expression to a more delightful one. Spotting a meek blonde in the back of the room he grinned. Leaning forward he to note of the light pink ardoring her face, by the time he's finished she would be scarlet, no crimson red. Bowing he handed her the rose. "Ah let me introduce myself, my name is Neji Hyuga, it has been a pleasure meeting you," he finished placing a kiss on her hand causing the poor girl to faint. Sighing he dropped the lifeless limb then returned to his seat ignoring the clapping coming from behind. "Wonderful, now where is my previous star of the last play I hosted?" "Good day new friends, I pray that you find our class amusing, do try your best to become victorious in the events that will take place. Forgive me for not proclaiming my name earlier, please call me Tenten Uchiha," which instead of receiving praising a large amount of female juniors continued to ramble on about the attractive Uchiha men. "Okay thats enough class lets see who's -" Asuma started only to be interrupted by the bell." "Never mind then, just head to lunch," he pouted not being able to humiliate his disciples any longer.

**Too lazy to write any longer, I know I'm a horrible writer ,_, **


End file.
